Fourth of July
by CalleighRox
Summary: okies, heres a little fourth of July fic for all u americans hu like csi miami :D lol, okie, note inside, but i dnt know wat 4th july is about, so yah :Plol, this is for JacobRose, hope u enjoy, plz r&r ppl, its EricCalleigh xx


A/N:Fourth of July for JacobedRose ((forgive me if i screw this up, we dont celebrate fourth of July in England, i've only seent he film where Will Smith beats the aliens, so i don't really know what its about, lol :s , but here we go, ))

**Fourth of July**

Calleigh bounced into work even more cheerily than usual, her favourite day of the year, apart from the christmas holidays, the fourth of July.

'Hey Paula', she greeted the crime lab receptionist warmly as she passed her on her way to the break room. When she got to the break room, Eric and Speed were already there,

'hey guys, happy fourth of July', she greeted them with a smile, Speed rolled his eyes while reading a magazine on the couch, and Eric chuckled, while making a coffee, he quiclly made another for Calleigh as she came over, the water was already boiled, he just added some coffee to the cup an passed it to her, she thanked him, still with a smile, and added her own milk, with no sugar.

Horatio came in a few minutes later with assignments. He handed them out and they got to work. Speed and Eric had their own assignments, and Calleigh was paired up with a new kid from patrol, Ryan Wolfe.

Horatio also worked on his own assignment.

They all managed to get their cases wrapped up, pretty simple cases. Calleigh was relieved she wasn't going to have to do a long night shift and miss the fourth of July fireworks.

A fireworks display had been set up over the water at the marina, and alot of people would be going there that night to see the display. After Calleigh and Ryan had wrapped up their case they were in the locker room,

'so, Calleigh, i was wondering, are you going to that fireworks display at the marina tonight?' Ryan asked nervously, Calleigh, who had her head in her locker looking in her bag, was surprised at this, the new kid was asking her out? already?. She put on a smile and looked up to face Ryan,

' yeah, we're all going down after shift, Eric, Speed, Horatio, Alexx and her husband and kids, even Yelina and Ray Jr, Frank may come too', she told him with a smile,

'oh, ok', Ryan answered and went back to his rummaging in his locker, Calleigh felt bad for the kid, obviously no-one had mentioned it to him,

'you're welcome to tag along you know', she told him, 'it's the fourth of July, everyone goes to see the fireworks', she told him with a smile, and closed her locker with a click after finishing in her bag.

'thanks', Ryan answered with a smile as she left, she gave him a last smile as she disappeared around the corner and to her office to fill in the last bits of paper work from their case.

After everyone had all their paperwork and cases wrapped up they met in the breakroom. It was gettin dark already so they decided to just go down to the marina straight from work. Everyone piled into each others cars, Calleigh, Speed, and Ryan in Eric's, with Calleigh riding shotgun. Alexx, and Frank in Horatio's, with Alexx riding shotgun.

Yelina would meet them there with Ray Jnr. Once they got there Yelina and Ray Jnr were already there. The crowd was huge, they had missed the introduction and were walking over to the marina as the fireworks started going off, the headed into the crowd to get a better view and got seperated.

Horatio and Alex headed one way, and Alexx met upw ith her husband and kids who she had called from the car on the way. Horatio found Yelina and Ray Jnr. Speed, Frank and Ryan stuck together and Calleigh and Eric got seperated from the others.

Eric grabbed Calleigh's hand gently to keep from losing her in the crowd. He gently managed to work his way through the crowd, getnly pulling Calleigh with him. She held on to his hand tightly so as not to slip out of his grasp.

Once they got to the front of the crowds he pulled her to him closer so she was next to the railings looking out over the water.

They were crushed together but neither minded, they looked up and watched the colours exploding in the sky. Everyone 'ooo' d and 'ahhh' d at the fireworks as the exploded loudly.

Calleigh leant her head back on Eric's chest as she tilted her head back, he was so close behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him, he also had his head tilted up watchin the fireworks in the sky. Once the fireworks ended after about a half an hour of exploding colours the looked back down to the normal level, everyone was clapping and Calleigh ahd a crick in her neck from looking up so high for so long. Eric smiled as she rubbed her neck with her hand to try and get rid of the stiffness. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed her shoulders nad neck gently. Calleigh sighed and let him. Everyone thought the display was over and were beginning to leave just as more fireworks set off and flew into the sky with loud bangs, exploding and filling the sky with coloured sparks.

Eric and Calleigh looked back up again, Eric slipped his arm around Calleigh's waist again and pulled her close to him, she didn't say anything, only smiled to herself and allowed him to pull her close.

She rested her head on his chest and didn't look up quite so high at the fireworks, instead she turbed to look up at him.

He had a smile on his lips and his eyes lit up everytime a new firework exploded, he looked happy, excited, like a little boy in a sweet shop. Calleigh smiled as she watched his expressions as each firework exploded. He was loving them.

He felt her eyes on him and looked down at her, he grinned as he saw her smile from watching him. She smiled brighter and rested her head back on his chest, she was now facing him more than the water and he wrapped his arms around hers as she slipped her arms around his back. He smiled and kissed her head softly and hugged her gently.

She smiled into his chest. He continued to watch the fireworks and she held onto him, occasionally looking up and watching the falling colours drop into the water. After a few more minutes she looked back up to his eyes, and he looked back down at her. This time she didn't smile back, just looked back at him, staring straight into his eyes.

She lifted her hand and softly placed it on his cheek. Eric allowed her to touch his cheek and maintained eye contact as she did. She unconsciously licked her lips, as did Eric before leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft, gentle first kiss. The noise from the crowd and the bangs of the fireworks slipping away and they got lost in each other as they deepened the kiss.

Calleigh parted her lips allowing Eric to slip in his tongue.

Their tongues duelled and tasted each other for as long as they could hold their breath. Neither wanted to stop the kiss but the need for air became to great and they reluctantly broke apart both breathless.

They looked back up, the fireworks were still exploding. Eric took Calleigh's hand and gently lead her away from the crowd and back to the edge of the crowd.

They looked for the others to tell them they were leaving and to make sure Speed and Ryan got back okay. They would go back with Horatio to the lab and Alexx would go home with her husband and children.

They all said goodbye and Calleigh and Eric got in Eric's vehicle. Once inside it was quieter and they could talk a little better.

'so', Eric started,

'so', Calleigh answered, glancing to his eyes and back down. Eric leant over to the passenger seat and cupped her face in his hand so she looked up at him, he leant over more and pressed his lips to hers again. Calleigh responded almost immediatly. When they pulled apart they were both breathless again, Eric reste dhis forehead against Calleigh's and whispered for fear too loud a noise may break their special moment,

'I love you Calleigh', he told her, his eyes closed, when she didn't reply he opened his eyes to find her grinning broadly,

'I love you too Eric', she told him, and pressed her lips to his again in a quick soft kiss, 'take me home, we'll pick my car up tomorrow', she told him, Eric grinned and pulled away, he didn't need her to tell him twice.

He put his seat belt on and started the engine, Calleigh giggled and also put her seat belt on.

Eric then pulled out of the marina and headed back to his place.

He would show Calleigh just how much he loved her.

xXx EnD xXx

A/N2: okay, hope you liked, plz review :D


End file.
